


Just Undercover.

by JustLynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynn/pseuds/JustLynn
Summary: The team is trying to catch a serial killer, but in a new way. Morgan and Reid are going undercover, as a couple... What will happen if they both don't know what to do with their feelings?





	1. Let's get started, loverboy

Reid gets out of bed, after his time off to visit his mother he’ll be starting again today. But his mind keep wandering.

 _What if I’m going down the same road as my mom?_   He shakes off the thought, _I passed the age of getting a schizophrenic break, so maybe I will pass this to? Sight... I really needs to focus again. Today I will see my friends again and … Yeah. Friends that’s all we are. Damn good friends._ He grabs his bag and heads to the BAU office.

He is first to arrive, well after Hotchner of course. _Th_ _at men almost lives here._ Time enough for him to grab a cup of coffee.

“Hey Pretty Boy!”

 _Derek_. His heart skips a beat.

‘Can you pour me a cup too?”

“Of course!” _Oh, that sounded way to happy, come on it’s just Derek, your best friend. A friend with perfect skin and those arms. Focus okay focus. Just your best FRIEND._

"Here you go _,_ ”

“Thanks kiddo.” _Kiddo he still calls me that, ah well he may call me anything and anytime. And anywhere. God Focus!_

“Kid, you okay? I almost hear you those brains of you breaking.” _No, you don’t, okay maybe._

“There is nothing going on just rethinking my past week.”

“Oh, yeah okay, well tell me about it, how was she doing.” _This is so not the place and time to tell him this. What shall I say. If I lie he will see. He knows me._

“It was nice seeing her again,” _that wasn’t a lie._

“But? “

“Uh well it…”

“SWEETIESSS, come we have a new case!” _Thank you, Garcia._

**MORGAN POV**

_Goddammit kid, why don’t you ever just tell me what happened, it’s that I’m judging. We do need to talk about it. I see how tense he is._ Morgen lays his hand on Reid’s back, just maybe a second to long.

“Goodmorning everybody, today we have a bit of a different case. We are going undercover, well at least a few of you.” _Nice, some change. I hope it’s something I can play._

REID POV

_For the love of god, no. I nearly can’t play the I’m-not- madly-in- love-with- Derek-Morgen part. How the hell do I do this. Oh, maybe I don’t have to only a few. Okay just calm yourself down._

“Where are, we going undercover?”

“Thanks, Reid, we are going undercover to lure out a serial killer, he has his eye out for openly gay couples, all happening in Florida.” _Great_. ´The first victim was a men from the age of 32, he and his partner, 45, just moved to Florida to seek their happiness, the second victim found 2 days later was his partner. After 2 weeks, another new couple came to buy a house in Florida and they were victim 3 and 4.”

“What was their age difference?” JJ asked.

‘The third victim was 31 and his partner, victim 4, was 47.”

“So maybe that’s what makes him chose these men? “

“It could be, Garcia send them the files to their tablets, Wheels up in thirty!”

“Yes, sir!” _He didn’t say who are going undercover, well I would like to but only with Derek, Oh I’m so happy we don’t learn to read thoughts. Which of course isn’t even scientifically possible._ He feels a hand on his shoulder,

“Hey kid, you ready to go?”

“yes, I am I just want to fill me a to go cup with some coffee.” The hand on his shoulder doesn’t move. Morgan doesn’t let Reid rise to get the coffee. _What is happening, not that I’m complaining but hey, this is weird. Maybe it’s about the undercover thing._

“Derek?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“you okay?”

“Uhm yeah yes I am okay” The hand leaves his shoulder and Morgan takes a chair to sit next to Reid.

“Well, I was wondering, I mean… Well so I Thinks yeah.”

“Just say it, already.” Derek looks over his shoulder, everybody is busy grabbing their things, JJ is calling on the phone with Will and Hotch is face timing with Jack. “It is about this undercover thing, I know Hotch hasn’t said who are going but I think that it will be us.” _Well I figured that to. Why is that a problem. He really doesn’t like the idea of dating me. I know he doesn’t know I like like him but it still hurts._

Reid swallows, to keep his panic inside. Again, he feels a hand, on his knee this time, the thumb is making little circles on the inside of his knee. His body reacts, he calms down.

“Do you think you’re up for that, Reid?” _UP FOR THAT, I would be happy to, to just touch you everywhere I want to, to kiss you in public hold your hand_

“Kid, you there?”

“Oh yeah, sure,”

“Cause I think I’m quite the catch” Morgan smiles, Well, maybe it’s more a smirk.

< A few hours later>

“Welkom to Florida,”

“I hope you had a good flight, thank you for coming so fast.”

“No problem at all, where can we sit?” Hotch asked. The woman leads us through the station, there is a room at the end of the hall. _Perfect_.

“Morgan, Reid, I would like you two to go undercover, at least if you think you can handle it? “

“Yeah sure, no problem” Reid looks over to Morgan, He just nobs to Hotch.

“Okay, great”

“I’ll tell you the what where’s and who’s in a minute,”

“First, let me tell you all about what the bodies told us about this guy. All the bodies had traces of Viagra in them, but there is no forced entry or sexual abuse found. Therefor I think that the killer is making the couples have sex in front of him.”

“Okay, so he is a watcher, maybe something to do with his inability to have sex himself?”

JJ adds: “And he gets off to live porn, but why kill them?”

“Maybe it reminds him of a relationship he had, and that broke down? “

“That’s what we are going to find out. JJ and Prentis, you go talk to the families. Rossi will you go talk to the EM? Then I will put Morgan and Reid out for the undercover task, Garcia, I need your help.”

 

Garcia, Hotchner , Morgan and Reid wait till everybody is gone. “Okay, you know what the plan is, You two are going undercover as an openly gay couple, There is a house we “bought” where you guys will stay. You are moving in this afternoon. Garcia has been busy making a background story for the both of you. Garcia will send them to you. Whatever happens on this case, you need to keep playing your role. He will be watching you in your home.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem, what do you think pretty boy?” Morgan lays his hand down om my leg, not the normal place, it is higher. _God this is going to be hard_.

‘NO it wouldn’t, I think Morgan and I make a great couple.” Garcia laughs, Hotch smiles but stays serious. And the hand on his leg, it moves, it makes little circles slowly going up.

“Uhm yeah okay, do we need clothing or?”

“No everything you need will be in the moving boxes. Okay let’s get to this then." Hotch and Garcia leave making sure everything is in place. Morgan lifts his hand from Reid’s leg.

He comes close to Reid, and whispers: “When do you want to start lover boy?” _THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT_ ,

“We do need to discuss, how are we going to do this, like do we discuss the details or just do what feels good?” _bad choice of words, so bad. He is seeing I’m enjoying this, he will laugh at me._

“Let’s do what feels good” Morgan takes Reid’s hand and takes him outside, “let’s go home Kiddo.” There is a car parked in front of the station, A simple polo. Reid gets into the car, Morgan behind the wheel. It’s just a 15-minute drive to their so called home. The moving truck is already there and both Reid and Morgan take some of the boxes inside.

**MORGAN POV**

_So, I feel like I am on vacation with the person I love most, and the best thing is I can live out my fantasy of making out with Reid loving that sweet ass of him. And I get to take him out on dinner dates and I wouldn’t be weird if I did anything. Maybe I should tell him, I like_ you _kiddo, Like allot. I don’t know, maybe Reid can’t handle it and I blow this operation._ Reid walks through the house, Morgan is walking after him. “Let’s start” He grabs Reid’s hand and takes him outside. “Let’s introduce our self, the neighbor is coming our way”

 **REID POV**  

“Hello!” Reid lets go of Morgan’s hand to shake the hand of the Neighbour.

“Ellie, Nice to meet you.” _Wow, Ellie looks like the type of girl Derek would like, but today he can't cause he is with me. With me, I like that._

“Nice meeting you to!” they talk a bit and then Morgan lays his hand on the lower part of Reid’s back.

“So, you two here just for some fun? Brothers?” Ellie asks. Reid looks at Morgan and then back at Ellie.

“Well no, we are coming here to start our life together, as a couple.” Morgan’s hand on his back lowers even more. Morgan pulls Reid closer to him, using the loop of the jeans he is wearing.

“Oh, that’s so nice! But I wouldn’t tell mister Jensen, his is a bit of a homophobic.”

“Okay, thank you. We will watch out! Thank you, Ellie.”

“Okay I’m going back home, really nice meeting you!” As Ellie walks away, Morgan looks at Reid. _Don’t give me that look, goddammit. I really want to kiss him. Well I can, can’t I? Okay its part of the case just do it._ But before Reid could move Morgan pushes him against the little brick wall. Pushing himself against Reid. He puts his hands-on Reid’s ass and lifts him on the brick wall. _Well okay, this is good to... just kiss me already._

Morgan whispers in his hear: “Reid, I’m going to kiss you now. If you want to stop just push me back okay kiddo?”

“yeah,” Slowly he pushes Reid’s leg to the side, and fills the gap between them. Putting his hands on Reid’s waist and slowly putting his lips on Reid’s

MORGAN POV

 _I’m so freaking proud of myself. I’m doing this. Okay back to that beautiful boy before me._ Slowly Morgan moves closer to Reid, pushing his lips softly against Reid’s. Trying to get access to deepen the kiss. But Reid doesn’t let him. He pushes Morgan back. Morgan sighs softly. But then Reid pulls him close and whispers, “Derek, there is a guy staring at us. At 11 o’clock. I’ll be taking you home now, just act like you want to celebrate our new house with me, in EVERY room.” _I don’t even have to act for this. I could make love to him in every room of this house. Okay serious, Unsub, mission, I can behave myself._

“Morgan what did you say?” _Huh, I didn’t say anything did I?_

 _“_ I didn’t say anything?”

“Well you did, I could make love to you in every room. That is what you said.” _Shit_.

**REID POV**

_HE SAID IT I HEARD IT, HE MIGHT REALLY LIKE ME. Or it is the thing. I’ll just play along._ Reid pushes Morgan back just a little more before sliding against him of the wall. Slowly moving his hands from Derek’s shoulders to his waist. Touching his but before grabbing his hand and pulling him through warts the door of the house. Morgan on his turn turned on by the play Reid is putting on and lets him lead him. But just before Reid reaches the door, Morgan puts him against the door. Pulling Reid into his arms, kissing him like they are some horny teenagers. Reid tries opening the door leading to him and Morgan to stumble into the house, leaving the door open.

Both so caught up in what they are doing they don’t notice someone following them inside. After a second kissing in the hallway,

Morgan whispers: “Reid somebody’s in the house, we need to press that button to warn the team.’

“Where is it hid?”

“Under a bottle of lube on the nightstand, it is the one with the red cap. If you open it, they are getting a message and will come find us.”

“Okay, just act like there isn’t anything happening and we are going to have sex okay?´ Reid kisses Morgan softly before taking his hand, and leading him into the bedroom. Pushing Morgan on the bed, slowly undressing him, he reaches for the bottle on the nightstand.

“I got it.” Reid whispers in Morgan’s ear. Morgan reacts to the touch of Reid’s hands. But Reid doesn’t stop, slowly pushing himself onto Morgan. Legs on each side of his body. Basically riding Morgan. _I think I got his mouth shut, he doesn’t know me at this. But I don’t mind being in control for once._

MORGAN POV

 _Fuck, Fuck Reid, Goddammit Kid. I don’t want him to feel my boner just yet. Or do I. I don’t think I will scare him. Fuck it._ Morgan begins to undress the button up Reid was wearing. Slowly running his hand over the skin, he is exposing.

He sees Reid’s eyes close. _He is enjoying this. Never thought, good to know tho._ Reid opens his eyes again, focusing on the person he is on top on. Morgan needs the control, he turns position with Reid, now being on top of Reid kissing him on his mouth going down, to his neck. Staying there leaving little love bites all the way down to Reid's collarbones. But then Reid sees someone standing in the doorway. But before he could warn Morgan a little arrow hits Morgan in the back. Collapsing into Reid. The men come closer and Reid is unable to move. He starts feeling sleepy and closes his eyes... 


	2. I'll always take care of you.

**Garcia POV**  
“People we got pling!” JJ walks into the little office.

“What pling?”

“You know the come-check-on-us-pling!”

“Oh. Text Aaron, I'll take Rossi and go there!”

“okay okay just make sure my chocolate thunder and my kiddo are okay!” JJ walks out, calling Rossi and getting into the car.

 **MORGAN POV**  
_Where am I. Why can't I feel my feet._ Morgan tries to move but his hands are tied behind his back. He feels around. _A hand! Wait where is Reid?_

“KIDDO! REID! YOU HEAR ME?” there is no direct answer but he feels movement behind him.

“yes..?” a soft sound comes from Reid’s lips.

“are you okay?” there is pain in his voice.

“ yeah, I'm good just a bit tired. You fell upon me. You're damn heavy you know!” Morgans can't help but crack a smile. _Thank god he still got his jokes._

“What happened? I only remember us kissing against the door outside.” _Best part, if you ask me._

“Well, you know why we were kissing?”

“ Yeah, there was someone staring at us. So you decided to give a little show.” Reid smiles,

“That's true, you kissed me and lifted me from the floor. And we stumbled into the house. Our house. On our way to the bedroom, for some time together.”

“Yeah, I recall that but not so clear. What came next?”

“I pushed you on the bed. Taking the control for a change. But I guess you wanted that too, so we changed position. But then there was that man again. And before I could say anything he shot something at you and you fell upon me. I couldn't get you off. And before I knew I fell asleep.”

“uhm, weird. But where are we now? I really don't know.“ Morgan tries to move so he can take Reid's hand into his.

He then whispers: “Whatever happens, I'll try to take care of my pretty boy.”  
Then there is a sound. Both Morgan and Reid try to look up. Morgan sees a man.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!” _I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT YOU BITCH. BUT THIS SHOULD BE SPECIAL. NOT FORCED._  
“ **Hello. Welcome to my home. I hope you slept well.** ” The sound of his voice was deep and dark, almost no emotion in it.  
“We just want to get out. Please tell us what you want!”  
“ **I think it’s too early for that. What I desire that I can tell you. I desire love, but I'm incapable of that.”** And with that, he walks to Morgan and Reid. **“I prepared a room for you two.”** He then pulls a gun to Reid’s head. “ **I wouldn't try anything or I'll shoot your lover.”**

 **REID POV**  
_What the hell is happening? I want to talk about it. But I got to keep this act up. So does Morgan. Calm down, no time for a panic attack, think of nice things. like what Morgan said, what he said it sounds so sincere, maybe?._

“We will not try anything, would we Derek?” slightly sneezing his hand. Morgan pressing his jaws together to maintain his anger towards this man.

“We won't try anything.”

“ **Good, let's get you two settled in.** ” the sound of a chain fills the room.

“ **follow it.** ” Morgan and Reid get up. Facing each other. Morgan can't help but give Reid a kiss on his head. _Once we get out of here I will tell him how I feel, cause maybe he feels the same about me..._  There is a little wound there.

“Let's go Derek” And together, chained up, they follow the chain that leads them to another room. The man pointing the gun at their backs following behind them slowly.

“Why aren’t you capable of love?” _We need to get into his head._

“ **That’s none of your business!”** The man almost shouts at Reid.

“ **Just walk, and keep doing what I say, that’s your best chance of getting out of here**.” _You don’t know who are looking for us right now. I hope..._

The chain brings them to a closed door, one with a little hole in the bottom of the door where the chain goes through. “ **Open** **it**.” Morgan slowly opens the door, pulling at the chain so they can walk on. There is another door, leading to what looks like a house but with glass everywhere but except for one small space.

“What the fuck?” Morgan looks at Reid. _He is thinking what I am, this man is an extreme watcher, like a stalker but then on its own property. He craves power._ “ **Welcome to your new house.** ” Morgan opens the door, slowly. They both step into the glass house. The door closes behind them. “ **There lays a key to unchain yourself, make yourselves at home, Loverboys.** ”

And with that, the door is locked and the man is gone. Morgan walks to the key to unchain them. As soon as they're both free, Reid kisses Morgan and holds him tight. “Please, don’t let me alone,” Morgan puts his arms around Reid pushing a kiss on his messy hair.

“I will never leave you.” Morgan pulls Reid even closer to his body. “Come, let’s take a look at where we are.” Reid nobs, he is still sleepy from whatever that man has given him. Morgan noticed it and pulls Reid into his arm.

“Come let’s find a place where you can sleep.” Reid puts his hands around Morgan’s neck, pushing his head against Derek’s chest.  _Okay, but not because you said it. Only because I'm too tired to walk and you have the perfect arms to hold me._

 

JJ POV  
“okay, this is their house.”

“We can’t blow their cover. Let’s act like friends of them, not the FBI” JJ and Rossi get out of the car. Slowly walking trough towards the door.

“It is open!”

“Okay, you go in front. I’ll take the back!” JJ pushes the door open,

“Derek?”

“Reid?” _Nothing here. This doesn’t look good…_

“Rossi? Any sign of them there?”

“No JJ, but I found something interesting. It looks like a little arrow.”

“It looks like a tranq dart. Send it to evidence.”

“I’ll call it in. Then we can start an investigation.” Rossi takes out his phone making a photo of the dart on the floor. JJ started calling the team.

“Garcia, tell everybody to come here. They are gone. Both of them.”

“oh god, no no, I’ll send them it now.”

“I want to take a better look.” JJ walks to the bedroom. _Looks like they were busy getting to the nasty. Maybe they saw the man and tried to make him come inside. Never counted on the tranq dart of course. They were asleep in seconds. But how strong should that man be to carry Morgan out of_ here?

“Rossi, I was thinking. This person, he carried Morgan ánd Reid out of here after he shot them with the dart. “

“That means he is extremely strong, or he is well prepared.”

“Or, he isn’t alone.”

A car came in the driveway, “That’s Hotch.” Aaron walks in. He looked quite upset.

“What happened?”

“They are shot with a kind of dart, but we only found one.” Aaron rubbing his hand through his hair,

“Get evidence in here. We need to find them.” Then he walked back again.

“JJ, you watch the scene. Rossi, we need to talk to the people here.”

JJ walks back. L _et's see, no forced entry which would mean that they left the door open. Concluding that they probably were showing affection to one another outside. Okay, so they went inside and made their way to the bedroom, probably to push that button. So they get here pushed the button. Went back to acting like nothing was up, undressing each other. I can't help but feel happy for Reid that he got this opportunity, although he never said it I can see he is attached to Derek._  
A knock on the door pulls JJ out of her thoughts.

“JJ, we need to deliver a profile.” Hotch and Rossi standing in the door.

“Let's get our boys back!”

REID POV

Morgan finds a big bed. Slowly laying Reid down taking of his own shirt so Reid can put it on.  The drugs have a bad effect on him. Not being able to put on the shirt himself, he's too tired. _God this is embarrassing. But I can't help I'm so exhausted._ Morgan slowly takes Reid's arms and sticks them through the holes of his shirt. Then slowly pulling it down making sure he makes contact with Reid's skin while doing so.

“Reid? Do you want me to stay with you? Or shall I go outside?” Morgan looks concerned down on Spencer, Reid softly answers.

“How could I say no to you shirtless, next to me in bed?” Morgan smiles.

“That's why I took it off, ” he says with a smirk on his face. He pulls the blankets a bit back. Cuddling up to Reid. _this is perfect, god, even now I feel_ save _. Even if I know we aren't, he makes me feel that way. I really do love this man._ Morgan taking Reid in his arms pushing Reid into his chest keeping him as safe as he can. _Thank you, even if you don't love me the same way, you know what I need now._  
“Go to sleep Spenc, I'll make sure he won't touch you.” Pushing a kiss on his head while he feels the body against him relax. “I'll always take care of you” Morgan whispers, while Reid is already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Next chapter will be coming asap :)


	3. Just scream my name.

JJ POV

“Okay, so. What do we know about this man?” Aaron standing at the whiteboard holding the marker tightly.

“He is a watcher. He is extremely strong and well prepared.”

“Probably between 35 and 50, while he chooses man that age.”

“also most likely a white male, looking at the neighborhood the victims are picked up.” Hotch takes a step back.

“Call everybody in, we need to tell them this profile.”

 

MORGAN POV

Reid is waking up again. Pulling closer to Morgan. “Derek?” He comes real close and whispers. “We can leave notes on the wall of the toilet. To talk about what to do.” Morgan just nods and kisses Reid's hair again.

“Okay kid. Give me a sec, I'll go pee.” Reid let's go off Morgan and moves to the side. Morgan slowly puts his legs beside the bed. Reid is looking at his back. “Damn”

“What?” Morgan looks back. “seeing something you like?” Reid's Face turns red. Morgan laughs. “I'm going, if something's wrong, or you need me desperately” He looks Reid straight in the eye. “Just scream my name.” And with a big smile Morgan gets up. _I always wanted to do that, So much fun to make him all shy. Hahaha, maybe later I'll have him scream my name._

 

REID POV

 _for the love of god, why, I couldn't shut my face, even for a second. And this was only his back. And his abs of course. God, he is turning me on. He should help me get my little friend here down again. Hmm, maybe I should wait. Fuck it. I'm taking him down this road as soon as he is back here. I will let him scream MY name._ Reid puts his hand behind his head. Meanwhile, Morgan found the toilet. “Well, at least this one has walls…” Morgan gets out again and walks back to the bedroom. Where he sees Reid laying with his hand behind his head and his eyes closed.

 _I believe he is back, okay sexy now. You deserve some love._ Morgan goes with his eyes over Reid laying under the covers. His gaze stops halfway.

MORGAN POV

 _Do I see this good?  Does he have a boner? Well, what the hell do I do now? Maybe he doesn't know I'm back already. I'm not going to jump on him like a hungry lion. Not that I don't want to.._ Morgan slowly pushes the blanket back. Getting into bed again. Turning his back to Reid. He feels Reid move behind him. Putting his hands on Morgan's abs. _Is he.. oh yes._ Pulling himself against Morgan's body. Casually pressing against him. _Oh, you tease._ Morgan pushes his ass a bit back. Now feeling  Reid's cock against his ass. _God._

Reid's hands start moving slowly tracing the line of his abs. Moving down. _What is he doing? Should I stop him or.. or I can play._

A smile comes on Morgan's face. Reid still tracing his abs with the tip of his fingers and now pushing kisses on Morgan's neck. Morgan moans softly.

 _God kid, never thought you would do this._ Then the fingers stop moving and Morgan sights,   _too good to be true._ He feels some movement behind him, pushing him on his back.

“I have to see your face,” Reid's voice is deep. His hand goes back to where it stopped. Reid leans in closer and kisses Morgan, it is a kiss full passion but only short. Morgan moves his head from the pillow, locking lips again with Reid who pushes back and gains access to Morgan's mouth. Morgan moans into the kiss, which is a sign for Reid to continue going down with his hand. Trying to unbutton the jeans Morgan is wearing while kissing him full of hunger and lust.

 _God god god._ Reid feels him Harding in the jeans,

“you know, you could give me a hand here.” looking down at Morgan's jeans. Morgan's cheeks turn a little red. He reaches down to unbutton his jeans and looks up at Reid.

“Kid, I, um.” Reid kisses Morgan,

“I know, but why not give him what he wants.” _It is just a play to him, but I thought he might. The way he acts and I, I should tell him. “_ Cause I know it is what I want now.” _wait, what? What he wants. Urg this whole undercover thing makes me doubt everything he says._

Morgan looks him in the eye, meeting Reid who just couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous man next to him. “You mean that?  That this is what you want?” Reid moves closer,

“Yes, since the day I first saw you.” Morgan swallows _He means it, he likes me. He      likes       ME._ A kiss on his lips brings him back. The hand on this jeans begins to go down pulling his jeans off. And as soon as their off, his boxers are in Reid's hands. Throwing them away, getting his hands back in the business. Reid, still dressed fully, moves so he is on top of Morgan who isn't wearing anything anymore. _I need him, Now._ Morgan's hands start moving slowly sliding under Reid's shirt. Moving upwards, taking off the shirt. Morgan's hands pull Reid close to him. Their bare chests touching. His lips putting little kisses on Reid's neck. Morgan's boner pushing against the back of Reid's jeans

“Hey, pretty boy. I don't think we are equally dressed..” A smile appears on Reid's face. Getting up from Morgan stepping out of the bed.

“You were talking about this?” Moving his hands down his ass. “Maybe I should take them off?”

 _Yes, yes. God yes_ Reid moves his hands to the front, not letting his gaze get away from Morgan's. The button goes open. Reid happily smiles at the space his boner is getting from just that one button.

 _Never ever thought of him as such a tease. For god's sake._  Then unzipping his pants and pushing it down to his ankles. Showing off a pair of loose black shorts with a Hogwarts sign on it.

“I think I have done my share,” stepping out of his jeans and crawling under the blanket again. Reid pushes Morgan onto the bed. _He is really dominant, I like it, damn._

“Now,” Reid moves closer to Morgan. “you're all mine!” pushing a kiss on his face and going down, kissing every part he comes along.

_Is he going to, OH GOD that feels GOoOooD._

Reid takes the head of Morgan's dick inside his mouth, using his tongue to make Morgan moan hard

“God, Reid. FUCK “ Reid pushes his head down further, almost taking every inch. Morgan moves his hands to Reid's hair. Grabbing it tightly, as the mouth around his dick starts deep throating him. _Where did he learn this? Fuck fuck. I'm gonna come. “_ Reid I'm coming!”

 

 **“So I see, you two are at home here.”** The voice of the man who brought them here filled the room. Reid's head popping out of the blanket. Morgan grabbing his boxers. _I can't catch a break, can I?_

 **“I only came to bring you food. Cause working like that burns a lot of calories.”** _was that a joke?_ **“I'll enjoy your show later. But continue please, if I have requests you'll hear them.”**

*Click* And that was it. Morgan looks over at Reid.

“Requests? Uhm Kid, you got some uh on your chin.” Morgan wipes it away with his finger, Reid opens his mouth licking the finger clean.

“You truly are a tease, you know that.”

“I do, but I'm the person who still has a boner.” A smile comes on Morgan's face,

“Why don't you let me help you with that.” Morgan kisses Reid slowly kissing and biting him on his way down. Reid keeps moaning. _Let's undress this pretty boy._ Pulling down Reid's shorts and exposing his boner. Morgan begins teasing. Kissing the tip, licking it.

“And you call me a tease, Derek?” that was enough to let Morgan drop his mouth around Reid's erection. Going up and down at a slow pace. Putting his hand around Reid's balls. Reid's hands find Morgans head . Morgan takes up his speed and squeezes Reid's balls gentle.

 “God, Morgan. It's been a while. Good lord.” Reid pushes his head back into the pillow. Biting his lower lip. “Derek! I'm coming too!” Morgan moves his head all the way down taking as much of Reid's length in his mouth as he can. And swallowing every last drop of Reid's cum.

“Derek, come here,” Reid kisses Morgan on his mouth. “I need to hear it from you. This is real to you too? Right?” Morgan looks Reid in his eyes.

“Yes kiddo. It is. Though I still can't quite get my mind around it. I want you.”

Cuddling up to each other. They fall asleep. _I just hope that they will find us soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)


	4. "You can't break us"

JJ POV

  
“Garcia, how many people are on your list of suspects right now?”

“ With only what you said, 554 men.”

“Okay, focus on everyone who have a history of stalking”

“Yes, that takes it back to 67 creepy crawlers.”

“any of them watched people having sex?”

“Yes, 35.”

“Any gay couples that were watched?”

“No, 0”

“Anyone on that list who had a gay relationship? “ “

yes, 7. 4 Still have that boyfriend. The other 3 don't.”

“Send those addresses to everyone. We Need to get them here for interrogation.”

“Will do, JJ. Good work”

*pling*

JJ looks at her phone walking up to Rossi. “Let's get them.” Hotch walks in

“Rossi, JJ, you go to the home of Randy. Find him and bring him in. Emily will take the deputy to pick up, Christopher and I'll take agent Right to go and see Tod.” they walk outside. JJ says to the rest

“Keep us up to date!” before getting in the car and driving to the home address of Randy Baumgarten.

“You seem stressed,” Rossi says without looking away from the road.

“Yes, of course, Spenc is out there. With some sex-addicted maniac!”

“JJ, you can't call Morgan that.” He smiles brightly.

“God Rossi, no I don't. Let's just say I am not only scared of the person keeping them. But also to the role they now play.”

“How do you mean? “

“Well, everyone can see that Reid is like a girl with a crush around Morgan. And Morgan keeps on playing the 'I'm a bad boy' part. I'm scared he will hurt Spencer's feelings by this.”

“Ever thought about it that maybe Derek likes the kid the same way?’

“uhm well wait here it is!”

  
Rossi parks the car. Together they walk towards the door.

“FBI. RANDY open up.” they hear some sounds. The door opens slowly.

“How can I help?”

“We would like to bring you in for some questions.”

“Yeah sure.” they walk to the car. _That's one_.

GARCIA POV  
_There must be something more about these people. Wait. What if I do the search differently. Back to the beginning. Adding having a gay relationship. 62. Okay, let's see how many of you have a record. 25. Better. They said he was either strong or not working alone. So I want people who are still IN a relationship! Okay okay. 11. 4 with children, that can't be. So 7 left. Let's find their lovy dovies, wait, these 2. THEY ARE TOGETHER. Let's see, both did time, one for stalking other for harassment in a soccer locker room. They served in the Prison here, they spent 8 months in the same jail... I'll call the group and the prison._

“Hey everyone?” they all answer to make Garcia know that they hear her. “I did the search again, different way. And I think I found our suspects.”

“What did you find?!” JJ asks

“I found, Bart and James. Both did time in the same prison. I called. They faced each other for 8 months. Then Bart came free. He was held for stalking and James for harassing a boy in a soccer locker room. They are now officially living together.”

“Send us the addresses!”

“Already on your phones!”

JJ POV  
“Rossi, what you said, about Morgan. Do you believe that?”

“Well, I am only thinking out loud, but isn't he showing all the signs?”

“I don't quite understand.”

“He always makes sure Reid gets home safe. That he can sleep in the jet. That some news is brought in a different way. He taught him how to shoot. And helped him pass the physical tests.”

“Now you say it. It sounds like they are already in a relationship. But they don't know that.”

“But, it could be just a really good friendship. But it wouldn't surprise me if, after this, they will be a couple.”

“I do hope so, they both deserve someone like that in their lives.”

REID POV  
“Derek?”

“yes, pretty boy?” “I'm hungry. But I don't dare to eat the food.”

“hmm... Let's see what he got us.” Rolling out off the bed and onto his feet Morgan walks off. _Damn he looks good. In only those boxers. Where did I leave mine? Oh here they are._ Reid walks to the kitchen. Finding Morgan looking at the basket.

“We can eat this. Or I can cook if you want. There is enough for a burrito a la Derek”

“I would like to see you cook.” Morgan looks up to see Reid smiling at him. And he immediately smiles back

“You'll get it, babe.” Pulling Reid in for a kiss, pushing him against the wall. _You_ _horny_ _beast_.

****after cooking and eating (mostly)******

**“Well hello. I see you enjoyed the time here. And now I have a request.”**

“What do you want.” Reid's voice sounds defeated. Morgan grabs his hand holding it tightly “You can't break us.”

“ **I wasn't planning to.** ” You could hear the smirk through his voice.

“ **Were we babe?”**

 ** _“No definitely not._** ” _Wait fuck babe how is come we only hear him now where was he?!_

“Derek, whatever happens, happens okay? Let's just try to keep them pleased and each other alive.” Grabbing his hand even tighter Morgan nobs.

**“First of all, eat those burritos and take the pill that is also in the basket. After that, make L O V E.”**

Morgan and Reid do as told. After taking the pill. Morgan steps closer to Reid. “A lot of foreplay?” Reid kisses him to agree. Morgan pulls Reid on the counter spreading his legs and stepping between them. Moving his hands up and down his legs. _I'm getting hard already. Must be those pills, viagra of course._

JJ POV

“We are there. Rossi and I take the back.” Hotch nobs and walks to the front with Emily. Entering the building they see the chain.

“Look!” She points at some bloodstains dripping further into the room.  
Walking further they see the glass house.

“What the fuck is this?”

“It looks like we are in the right place.”

“ **PRoCeed to the bedroom. Prepare the small on to be bottom!** ”

“Hotch I see them. We got two clean shots here.”

“We see them too. Keep those shots standby we are going to try and capture them alive. If they run. Shoot. Aim for the legs”

“copy that.”

 


	5. I never said I didn't hope you were right.

REID POV

“Morgan, we have to take as much time as needed. But I can't handle it no longer.” Morgan looks at the men in front of him. His eyes are filled with love and lust but also with desperation.

“I can't, Morgan please.” Morgan's hands still on his legs, Reid moves forward to get more friction. Morgan grabs his ass and lifts him up.

“Okay,” Kissing him while lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Setting him up against the wall. Kissing him with all the lust burning within him.

“God. Derek. I need you!” Reid cries out. _These pills make me lose all control. God but I do want him. I need him. But I don't want to do it with them watching._

 

JJ POV

“Hotch, what is your plan?”

“We are walking up to them now.”

“I got an idea to surprise them. I found the light switch of the glasshouse.”

“Okay, we are in position. Hit the switch JJ!” *click*

And with that, the whole house went dark. “Let's move in. “ Slowly they walk in. JJ looks back at the control panel she was standing next to. _I’m switching the mic off to. We don't have to listen in to their love. At least, not now._  She pulls out the plugs that had microphones above it.

Before moving back to get those bastards. Getting a look from Rossi.

“In case you were right.” And they walk through wards the control box where they see a few hands moving fast and curse words fill the room. **“GOD DAMMIT”**

 

MORGAN POV

“The lights what the fuck?” Still moving Reid trough wards the bed.

“I think our rescue might be here..”

“But we can't count on that?!” Reid looks Morgan in the eye “can we?” Morgan shakes his head and starts kissing the younger man he is still holding in his arms. Slowly laying him down on the bed below him. Not even thinking about breaking the kiss. Until Reid pulls way to pull away morgan's boxers. Looking up and locking eyes with Morgan before leaning in and licking it.

“God Reid!” Morgan closes his eyes but the lips don't return. Reid takes his own boxers off and throwing them in Morgan's direction.

“Come on babe. I need you.” Morgan leans over Reid kissing him while preparing him. Making sure to stroke Reid's dick while doing so.

“God Derek I am ready, god.” Reid grabs the sheets. “Derek serious I want you inside now!” Morgan moves placing himself behind Reid. Looking at his face before entering

“God Reid you're so tight!” Morgan slowly moves forward, “you okay kiddo?” Reid's face goes from pain to lust.

“Move those hips for me Derek” and with that he does. Starting slowly searching for the sensitive spot of Reid. “Fuck Morgan!!!” _That's it._ Slowly picking up the pace, hitting Reid's prostate every time.

“Reid I'm close”

“so am I! Derek!!”  Hearing Reid screaming his name pushes him over the edge. Reid cums too and Morgan kisses Reid all over his face.

“I love you Spencer..”. It is quiet for some time before a kiss is planted on morgan's cheek. “I love you too”.

Morgan pulls out of Reid and lays next to him.

 

They hear a gunshot. And a scream. “WE got him HOTCH!!”  

“Reid, wanna shower before they come save us?”

“I wouldn't mind, but I think you forgot it is FREAKING dark here? You really have no idea of the hazard of an accident, by showering in the dark?”

“No, Reid. I don’t .” Pulling Reid into a hug. “But I'm sure you do.”

“Well, yes 234,094  people have an accident in the shower yearly. And of that 81%, it caused by falling.” Morgan pulls him closer kissing him before he gets all the statistics about falling in the shower.   Reid willingly gives into the kiss.

“But we do need to clean us up and get some clothes. And god I need to pee.” Morgan laughs.

“Come let's do something about it  then.” Morgan gets onto his feet, pulling Reid on his feet too. Leading him to the bathroom.

“Go pee, I will find us some towels.”  Reid nods and opens the door.

“Morgan, It really is dark here”

“Yes, It is. Don’t be scared okay.”

“Just keep talking to me. I think I won't flip then”

“Shall I tell you about the day of this assignment?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I came in that day. I was looking forward to a new case. Cause a new case mostly meant some time alone with you. So when Hotch told us about the new case my heart jumped. All I hoped was that it would be us. You should know that around that time I hadn't admitted my feeling for you to myself.”

Reid opens the door again. Morgan just looks at him. Reid walks up to him. Placing his lips on Morgan's.

“And when we were chosen?” Morgan had made the towel wet and brushed off Reid's chest.

“I Don't remember, I was shocked. I didn't know. I just put on my flirty face and went the way I always wanted it to. And to my surprise, you did too.”  Reid laughs. He really did that. “And then, when we woke up here. I was so scared. All I could think about was what happened to you and where he took you.” Morgan's voice breaks. “I couldn't handle it if they had hurt you. I was so angry. It was that I was chained.”

Ried only pulls Morgan close. Wrapping his hands around his back. Making small circles. “But.. then I felt your hand and I calmed down a bit. And when you spoke it was even better. And what I said. I meant it all.”

Trying to look Reid in the eye, despites the dark he looks at those brown eyes. And all he sees is the comfort.

“Come, let's find ourself some clothes.” Grabbing Morgan's hand leading him out of the bathroom and back to where they lost their clothes.

“Reid, you didn't have a shirt remember?”

“Ah, for god sakes.”

“Just put on mine. I don't mind.”

“Neither do I.” And he winks at Morgan. Morgan just laughs _He really thinks he is hilarious or a great flirt. It is so funny.”_  

 

“SPENCER!??  MORGAN!?? YOU ALRIGHT?” Morgan walks to the door.

“Yes. we are fine.” JJ looks at him and him being shirtless.

“Okay, move out of the way, I’m shooting the door open.” Morgan steps back. But Rossi comes running.

“god JJ, I said I would get the key.” Moving to the door to unlock it.

 

“Reid, we are free.” Reid walks out of the bedroom. Wearing Morgan's shirt.

“Spence,” JJ walks up to him and hugs him tightly

“I was so worried about you two.” Looking at Derek and back at Spencer.

“But you look good enough. let's get you two home.” Reid walks over to Morgan. Grabbing his hand before walking out. Morgan looks surprised. Reid whispers

“We came in a couple let's finish it as one too.”  Morgan grabs his hand tightly. “I hoped you would do this.”

 

JJ and Rossi walk behind them. “Told ya.” And all JJ can do is smile. “I never said I didn't hope you were right.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am not so great at writing notes, No idea what I should say here actually. Well, thanks for reading! Let me now what you think and I'll post another chapter when I have it finished. Okay, bye-bye :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates etc.   
> https://myunknownalpaca.tumblr.com/


End file.
